


Little Assistant

by dalshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, chanlix making smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalshine/pseuds/dalshine
Summary: just felix being chan's little kitchen helper
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Little Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tweet i saw a while ago

It was early. Way too early for a teenager to be awake. Yet alone a house half full of them.

However, Chan was up. With drooping eyelids and tangled curls, he shuffled his way into the kitchen. The sun barely peaking its way into the sky. He let out a yawn as he riffled through the fridge. Part of the morning routine was getting up early enough to make himself something beneficial to eat before the gym. Today he opted on his favorite: a smoothie.

He grabbed the stacked plastic boxes full of colored fruits, deciding on the strawberries first. As the faucet softly poured water onto the red fruits, the sound of feet padding against the floor caused Chan to avert his attention.

"Morning Channie," with bright eyes and a glowing smile, Felix entered the kitchen. 

"Morning Lix, what are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
Chan held out a strawberry, and Felix happily accepted, popping the fruit into his mouth as he quietly observed from right beside the elder. 

Chan didn't mind the company, especially the company of Felix. He carried on with washing and dicing, shuffling around Felix to the blender. 

The smaller boy quietly stood and watched (and snacked).

"Hey Lix, pass me the blueberries please?"  
"Sure Channie," he grabbed the container, "do you want me to rinse them off first?"

Chan spared him a glance, smiling at the way Felix's eyes twinkled in question.  
"Yeah, could you?"  
"Sure!"

Chan slid his strawberries into the blender, grabbing the bowl of blueberries from Felix and emptying them in as well.

"Lix, can you pass me the milk."

Felix complied, obediently opening the fridge door.  
"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

Felix smiled. "Almond it is."

Chan made a sour face which he didn't think Felix would notice, but the younger's laugh surprised him, and he let out a short laugh as well. 

"You said surprise you!"  
"Yeah, I'm kidding, thank you."  
Felix returned the carton to the fridge, and Chan returned to the sink to wash more fruits.

"Hey, while you're in there, can you get the peanut butter?"

"On it." Felix set the little tub of peanut butter next to the blender.

"How many spoons?"

"Um," Chan studied the blender in contemplation as he peeled the avocado, "just one would be fine."

Felix followed his instructions, and Chan couldn't help but watch as the younger quietly struggled with getting the peanut butter into the blender. 

Eventually, he just used his finger to pry it off the spoon, brightly beaming in triumph as he looked to the elder for recognition. 

Chan laughed as he turned back to dicing the fruit.

Felix felt like a ray of sunshine in the mornings; Chan didn't even realize how bright it got outside.

Tasting the remaining peanut butter off of his hand, Felix put the avocado into the blender as well.

Chan's dimples popped as he admired how unbelievably adorable Felix was.  
Finger between his lips, messy bleached hair flat against his forehead, freckles brightly on display and happily following whatever Chan told him to do.

He moved towards the blender again, directly standing behind Felix as he reached into the cabinet to grab the protein powder. 

"Wait, I got it." So Chan let Felix handle the protein as he opted on wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, resting his chin on his shoulder as he gave instructions on how much to add into the blender.

"Can I do the honors?" Felix turned slightly in the embrace to look at Chan, sparkling eyes asking for permission as he waited for a reaction before reaching for the lid.

With a smile, Chan stepped to the side, silently allowing Felix to cover the blender and pressing the button to fill the house in noise.

"aaaand finished."

Chan grabbed two glasses, a smaller one just in case his little helper wanted some too. 

He made his way back beside Felix and watched as the boy neatly poured the smoothie into the glasses.

And maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him, but it was the best smoothie he had ever tasted. 

"Looks like I need my little assistant with me every morning."

Felix giggled as a faint pink creeped up on his cheeks at the nickname. 

"Thanks again for helping out," Chan pressed a kiss against the soft hair on Felix's forehead.

"Anytime hyung," Felix finally let out a yawn, "have fun at the gym!"


End file.
